


Puppy Love

by Annikka_Faye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annikka_Faye/pseuds/Annikka_Faye
Summary: Dan and Phil see a stray puppy in London, and decide to sneak it into their flat.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Okay, so I had this idea that Dan and Phil would argue on a dog's name, so I slapped a plot on there (sorta) and here we are! Enjoy!

**Phil’s POV:**

 

Dan and I were walking through London, and decided to go to a restaurant. We sat on the patio of one, Dan sipping his coffee, me digging into my scone. I looked at Dan, on his phone, then felt a tug on my boots. I looked down, and saw the cutest puppy ever. It was a chocolate lab, and had sparkling blue eyes. Kind of like if Dan and I had a puppy-child. I could tell it was a girl, and she cocked her head at me, as if to say,  _ You like me, don’t you? Give me your scone?  _ Dan hadn’t noticed yet, so I looked at my scone. I smiled, then fed it to the dog. She scarfed it down, then licked my hand. I laughed, causing Dan to look up from his phone.

“What’s so funny?” He asked. I smiled and pointed at the puppy. He smiled too. “Aw, she’s adorable!”

“Isn’t she?” I said. Dan bent down and rubbed her.

“Hey there, girl. Where’re you from? Where’s your family?” He looked around for anyone looking for a dog, or someone with an empty leash or something. “I don’t see anyone… do you have a collar or any ID?” He looked, and nothing. “Phil… I think she’s a stray.” He told me.

“Aww, poor girl!” I cooed, stroking the little puppy. Meanwhile, Dan took out his phone.

“OK Google,” He said into it. “What to do when you find a stray dog? Ok,” He looked at the results. “It says… we should take it to the pound?”

“No!” I cried. “No, no, no! We can’t do that to her! She’s too young- she’ll get crushed in there!” Dan nodded.

“You’re right, love. But what can we do?”

An idea came to me. “Well… we could always…” Dan stared at me.

“You don’t mean… sneak her into our flat?” I nodded eagerly. “Phil, our flat doesn’t allow pets. Not to mention all the fragile things we have… we could get kicked out!” He protested.

“Well, we can’t take her to the pound, Dan!” He sighed.

“Phil…”

“Dan, please. We can’t just leave her.” The puppy whimpered, as if sensing there was trouble. Dan looked down at her.

“Okay. We’ll do it. But you know we’ll have to name her.”

I squealed. “Yay!”

“When we get home, Phil!” Dan rolled his eyes. “Don’t get too attached, yet. We’ll probably get caught and kicked out and she’ll be sent to the pound. So no names until we succeed.”

“Fine.” I pouted. “But I can still suggest some!”

“I’ll ignore you.” We stood up, and started home, me suggesting names and Dan, true to his word, completely ignoring me. The puppy followed us most of the way, though we had to bring her back a couple times. When we got to the flat entrance, we stopped.

“So how are we going to do this?” Dan asked. “We can’t very well just waltz in there with a dog.”

“Take off your jacket.” I said.

He stared at me.  “What?”   


“Take off your jacket.” I repeated.

“Why?”

“Just do it!” Dan made a face at me, then took off his long coat, mumbling some swears. I picked up the little puppy. “Wrap her in this. If she doesn’t make a sound, we should be okay.”

“Phil!” Dan stared at me, exasperated. “We can’t- we can’t just-”

“Dan, work with me!”

“Phil.”

“Dan.”

“Philip Lester.”

“Daniel Howell.”

“Philip  _ Michael  _ Lester.”

“Daniel  _ James  _ Howell.”

“Phil, this is serious!” He protested.

“Dan, it’s our only chance.” I pulled puppy-dog eyes. “Please, love.”

Dan sighed, and laughed an exasperated laugh. “For fuck’s sake...” He muttered, then turned to me. “Fine. Let’s do this.”

Ten minutes later, and a lot of stairs, we collapsed on the couch with the puppy.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Dan gasped.

“Me neither.” I replied. I looked at the puppy. “Names now?” I asked Dan.

He nodded. “Names now.” I squealed.

“Okay, so I know you weren’t listening but there are a couple I really like-”

“Okay, okay, I get it, just say them, already!” He lamented. I looked at the little puppy.

“Can you believe that some people think this man is an angel?” She cocked her head.

“That’s it!” Dan suddenly jumped up. “Angel!” I looked at him.

“What’re you on about?”

“Her name’s Angel!” He shouted. I started to catch on.

“You mean… name the puppy Angel?”

“Are you deaf?” He yelled at me. “Yes! Her name is going to be Angel!” He was really passionate about this, so I gave in.

“It  _ is  _ a good name… but does she like it?” I asked. Dan knelt down to the puppy.

“Hey there, girly. So, do  _ you  _ wanna be named Angel?” The puppy barked and wagged her tail. “I’ll take that as a yes!” I laughed.

“You know, we better make a space for her. Angel’ll need a place to sleep, and food.” Dan gasped.

“You’re right! Oh, our parents will be thrilled! Come on, Phil! You too, Angel!” Angel hopped up as well, as did I.

“Dan!” I laughed. “What happened to ‘don’t get too attached?’” I asked.

“Well, that was before we actually did something right!” He replied. “I’ve always wanted a dog of my own. I mean, Colin’s great, but I’ve always wanted one.”

“Dan, if you wanted one that much, you should’ve said something!” I told him as we walked out. “We could’ve worked something out without smuggling a stray puppy into our flat.”

“I know, but we’ve been so busy with the books, and TATINOF, we were going to be away most of the time, and I didn’t want to leave a little dog all alone.”

“Understandable,” I nodded.

“Anyway,” He got his energy back. “Let’s go to the pet store! Come on!”

So we raced to the pet store, buying anything that looked like fun. Dan loved Angel almost as much as he loved his laptop, which was saying a lot. But so did I.

* * *

 

 

We did love Angel. So much, we worked out a plan with the landlord. We were allowed to keep her, as long as she doesn’t bother the neighbors, and if she was hypoallergenic. We took her to the vet, and to our relief, she was. So now she lives in the lounge, living like a princess. Our little princess; our little Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I had absolutely no clue how to end this, sorry! And that ended up with a lot more dialogue than I intended, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Remember to like and review, and tell me what you would like to see next! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
